


Questions

by winglessburst



Category: IMFACT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Questioning your sexuality, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winglessburst/pseuds/winglessburst
Summary: A short story about two friends figuring things out about each other.





	Questions

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for an Imfact amino prompt back when that Amino community was still alive, oof, rip. Also I'm not insinuating anything about the sexualities of the real people whose names are used in this story.

"Ok, but like, it's not that bad right?" Ungjae asks his roommate Taeho while gesturing at the laid back outfit he had rolled out of bed in. 

Taeho laughs and shakes his head back and forth. Ungjae sighs and turns back to the mirror that is the sliding doors of their closet. Taeho flops back on his bed with a sigh and rolls back and forth a few times before sitting back up and opening his mouth to confess something that has been on his mind.

"I saw you yesterday you know, with... her," Taeho blurts out, losing steam as each word follows the next. Ungjae meets his friend's eye in the mirror as he freezes with his hands still twisted in his hair mid-styling attempt. 

His lips unfreeze first, "With who? When?" Taeho sighs and stands up crossing his arms over his chest. His mouth forms an angry pout.

"With her, last night, don't even try to lie to me." Taeho actively tries to keep the whine out of his voice as he speaks. Ungjae's hands drop to his sides and he looks down to his feet. Taeho's heart lurches forward but he stays rooted in place and continues to stare at his friend's back.   
He watches as Ungjae's shoulders sag along with his hanging head. "Just talk to me." Taeho's tone softens. 

"I don't know," Ungjae says barely audible to his own ears. Pulled in by the vulnerable shift of his friends posture Taeho takes a step closer to him.

"What?" He reaches out to put a comforting hand on Ungjae's shoulder. Ungjae spins around and pushes his hand away.

"I said I don't know!" He says with more force. "And I just want to know so badly. But I don't want to know at the same time and it's just so-," He walks past Taeho and plops on the bed to hold his head in his hands, sighing heavily into them. "I don't know. I'm sorry." 

Taeho watches him in the mirror and takes a breath to stall as he racks his brain trying to think of words to say that will help his friend. He turns to face Ungjae in the next moment. 

"Do you even know her name?" He asks. Ungjae shakes his head. 

"Did you feel anything?" 

Ungjae shrugs. 

"And shrugging translates to...?" 

"I think I'm bisexual." Ungjae says but he sounds nowhere near happy about it as his shoulders shake. Taeho takes a moment to process the news. And then he quickly crouches in front of his now sobbing roommate and places both hands on his shaking shoulders. 

"Come on Ungjae, don't cry this is a good thing. You've been questioning yourself for over a year. Now you finally have an answer. You should be celebrating!" Taeho tries to lighten the mood. Ungjae looks up from his hands to show a face ruined with tears.

"But I don't want to be bisexual. I don't want to be complicated or different anymore. I just want to be me. I just want to fall in love and then that is it." Ungjae says before falling once again into sobs. Taeho creases his eye brows together in concern and pulls his friend in for a tight hug. He rocks them back and forth for a moment, once again searching the corners of his mind for something, anything, that will quell his friend's tears. 

"But it doesn't have to be complicated. You can just fall in love whenever you want, with whoever you want. I can be the only one you tell. You can just live out your life however you want and let everyone else catch on," He says. Ungjae pulls out of the hug and meets his eyes.

"Do you really think that?" He asks. Taeho nods quickly. 

"Of course. I hear people do it all the time. And they still fall in love and live their lives happily." Taeho moves some of the hair stuck to Ungjae's wet cheek. Ungjae's eyes move back and forth as if they are searching for a kink in Taeho's armor. The longer he stares the more his shoulders relax. The features of his pretty face morph into something pensive. 

"It was nice, but I don't love her," Ungjae confesses. He moves a hand to his face and wipes the tracks of his tears away. Taeho smiles ignoring the part of his mind that questions if he is smiling because he had stopped Ungjae's tears or because Ungjae hadn't fallen in love with her. 

"Oh, really?" Taeho prods. Ungjae nods, continuing to search for something in his roommate before continuing. 

"Yeah, and kissing her made me realize something else." Ungjae looks down at his lap and places his hands there where they begin twisting around each other. "Well, her and a few other people." He admits feeling heat rise to his cheeks. 

"Uh huh." Taeho feels something in him sink at that admission but tries to keep Ungjae talking not wanting him to shut down again. Ungjae looks back up.

"The only person I have ever liked kissing is you." Taeho doesn't see Ungjae in front of him for a moment as his heart explodes in his chest blocking out all other sound and feeling for a moment. Then escapee tears fall and Ungjae comes back into view looking as if he is pleading. "...ease, say something" 

But he doesn't, cause he completely cannot. The silence stretches on as the two rogue tears roll down Taeho's cheeks. Tears borne of the Swift beating of his heart in his chest at his friend's confession. Unjae's tentative hands come up to lightly cup the sides of Taeho's face and his thumbs slowly wipe the wetness of his cheeks away. 

Life seems to click into place at that moment for Taeho and he takes the leap, quite literally. Shifting slightly, Ungjae catches him as he falls into his arms and their lips touch and meld to each other for a few sweet moments. Taeho pulls away and stares down at Ungjae feeling a smile take over his lips. Ungjae looks up at him with eyes still full of questions. Taeho places a finger on his lips as they open to speak.

"No more questions. You like me, and I like you back. It's as simple as that. I promise." Taeho says. Ungjae nods liking the sound of that and they both smile into the next kiss that brings them together. 

No more questions. Love wins. 


End file.
